


Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 2

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 2

Jaime u maleeyeen in ka hor inta aadan cadayan karaa afkaaga hooyo , aad Guardajuramentos lahaa iyada oo caloosha . Si kastaba ha ahaatee , gabar weli taagan , waqti , adag . Dhunkasho ayaa waxaa loo dayactiro u dhexeeya labada , oo xoog leh , adag , xoraynta . Markii uu la saaray , iyada oo afka la furay xaafadda Shiirkole ee yaabin , iyo Jaime wixiisa si aad u hesho waxa galay . Sida oo gacanta ku adag u xidh waxaaga uu timaha , adiga oo riixaya iyada madaxa isaga ka gees ah , iyada hooyo iyo dibnaha hore dhibtooday oo kuweed ah ka gees ah , ugu dhakhsaha badan barteen in ay dib u dagaalamo , sida dadka kale jidhkiisa ah . Isaga oo laba gacmood gaarey timaha dahabka si toos ah , tegaayo mid iyaga ka si ay hoos ugu qabtaan oo ay qoorta . Suulka minka uu qoorta ka , wax yar ka Tuujiya .

Girl - dhunkasho sida dagaallan . Magacaygu waa Brienne .

Wuxuu qaniintay dibinta uu hoose xoog leh , iyo xanuun liked badan salaax kasta . Your gacanta off hoos iyada laf-dhabarka si dhexda , halkaas oo gacan ka kurtin xoog leh u riixday aad xagga . Gacmaha Brienne ee Soo Dhacay timaha , qoorta , si dhibyar oo ugu dambeyntii nasanayso on laabtiisa u furan . Haddii aad dhunkan, waxa uu noqday awood badan , oo xoog leh qabteen funaanadiisa iyo iyada jiido , dhaadheeraa xoqin iyada oo dhar ah . Labada ahaayeen sii deynta oo dhan aad xiisadda iyo cabsi dhinaca kale ah , tarxiilayo dhibicda kasta oo cabsi iyada oo pores ah . Xataa waxay ma dareemaan karin hawada qabow in americaba jiilaalka soo socda , jirkooda wada gubay oo ugu dhakhsaha badan aakhirka waa dhalaali lahaa .

Jaime weli taxadir in aadan la cabsi geliyo dhallinyarada , laakiin kulaylka soo tooseen sameeyey isaga takhaluso funaanadiisa fikirka badan si aan lahayn . Waxay isaga uga hiiliyey , una Malaynaysaan wax waa ninkii labaad ee ka caawiyay in ay qaawin , ka dib markii iska this aan weligood jecel karin . Waqtigaas shax image ee Renly Baratheon lagu iyo dharka oo , ma aan ogayn sida uu cuduradaas oo uu maanka sooma ay geli waqtiga mana aqoon hadii uu noqon lahaa in la eego sida kuwa u hunguri weyn wax cunay . Waxaa laga yaabaa fikirtey Cersei iyo iyada saddex carruur ah , iyo xaqiiqsadeen caddaalad ee masayrkiisa . Waxaa laga yaabaa in madaxa layga ahaa bed in uu ka fog yahay fikirrada binu dhimasho ama galmada , halkaas oo iyada eryay yuusan si ka baxsan qaboojiso iyo dib u ogsijiin qaar ka mid loo baahan yahay , iyada oo .

Waxay ahaayeen badiyay dharka , maradiisa daahirsataan dhar . Jaime The dhakhso dhicin , Brienne qiimaha badan sida haddii aad daadin dubka u gaar ah . Waxay ahayd mid ku raaxaysanaya taabashada oo gacanta ku , markuu maqaarka ka yar dharka jiideen . Laakiin marka carada soo baxay in meesha laga saaro cabsida oo indhaha mar kale iyo mar kale ku noqday . Waxay labada garanaynin sababta , laakiin Jaime rabay inuu arko , oo rabay iyada in lagu arko Gunnada , kuwaas oo ogaa mar ah in uusan u baahan tahay ka xishoon , naf kasta buuse joogaa, kan cay wada baabbi'in .

Waxaan doonayaa in aan dhunkado oomaaali kasta , nabar kasta , pore kasta . Waxaan ku ordi doonaa , carrabkayguna oo dhan maqaarka ee jirkaaga iyo shirkada Nike oo ah in uu keeno . Waxaan doonayaa inaan ka badan ha ii aad aragtid mid qaawan ee Harrenhall qaawan ee jidhka iyo nafta , sida qaawan sida I - . 'S Ruuxna, iyada oo dhegta dhigay iyada gargariirid . Waxay hadlayay falkaasi oo ka mid ah dhawr in weli lahaa dharka , u muuqday isaga hor . Jaime hayaa uu inoo ballanqaaday , dhunkashada iyo leefleefi si tartiib ah stroke uu jirka , si ay u tagaan meel aan cidna u yimid ayaa . Brienne moolalkuna rabshad , Niema ah iyada ka daadagi la qaylo ka baxeen atirsan . Jaime helay afkiisa gelin , iyada oo dhunkaday oo si taxadir leh u taagan yahay waxa on .

Brienne ... Ma garanayo haddii aan doonayo inay sidan sameeyaan - . Xanuun The ee wejigeeda ahaa argagax leh . Sida haddii cabsida Iyo gudcurka loo dooyaystay kor ku it. Waxaan rabaa in aan u leeyahay ... Waan ogahay in rabto inaad sidaas samayso , laakiin ... Ma doonayaan in ay keenaan dulli kor naagta ugu sharaf badan dunida .

Waxaan u lumay oo aan ugu dhaartay in ay dilaan . Waxaan doonayaa in aan , laakiin haddii aad shaki qabto ...

Jaime qoslay - . Shaki kama qabo . Waxa meel kasta igu qaadan - . Iyada si tartiib ah oo si taxadar leh ku soo gashay, laakiin xanuunka ee Wajiyada Brienne ahaa cad . Waxay stroked oo wejigiisuu iyo ciddiyaha in wareemay seef adkaystay . - Moosaana wuxuu socday iga ooyin , waxaan jeclaan .

Ka dib markii xiriirka ugu horreeyo , oo xanuunka oo ahaa Alshaab ayaa labaduba soo laabtay adag dagaalamo . Marka gacanta sirgaxan rooted Jaime iyo ayaan ahaayeen daasho , Brienne gelin isaga ku saabsan , isaga oo siinaya gacanta xaaladda . Inkastoo gabadhiisi Waligay Dagaaladan , ee farax iyo suurtagalnimada in xoog leh inay dhimatay waa sameeyey maalintii dambe lumin ceeb kasta oo , gabi qaadeen . Faraha Jaime ee ku caawiyey inuu qarxin , iyo mar jebiyo iyo burburay , labada ku dhacay waxay keentaa hurdo weyn cawska qoyan .

Marka Jaime furay indhihiisa ka bilaabeen inay gooynayaa aan ka falaadhaha qorraxda ugu horreeya ee maalinta . Mugdiga la dirireen, oo kaliya moon a xun dhalaalaya , taas oo ka muuqatay wajiga ballaaran oo naagta been ku xiga oo agtiisa . Wuxuu u muuqday in isagoo qarow , indhihiisii waxay la degdeg ah u dhaqaaqin ka yar sasaban iyo wejigeeda eegay walwalsan .

Brienne ...

Iyadoo la taabto fudud oo aan garbihiisa saarin , Brienne booday , eegay hareeraha sida haddii si tartiib ah u fahmaan , halkaas oo uu ka ahaa . Her jirka qaawan back to Jaime , kuwaas oo aadbuu u xaggiisa u soo noqdeen si tartiib ah u ahaa . Waxa uu olol, si gelinaya indhaha isaga more furan tahay ka badan abid on isaga , oo uu gacmaha u weyn nasanayso lugahana .

Jaime ... waxaan ogahay halka aannu ka socoto .


End file.
